The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a fault processing system. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a power system fault processing system utilizing an architecture of processing engines and message queues to process fault data.
Fault detection, isolation and restoration (or, FDIR) is a time-sensitive process utilized by some electric power suppliers in order to provide quality customer service and meet reliability requirements. While FDIR can provide many benefits to an electric power supplier, it also requires extensive processing power. This can be particularly true where restoration plans need to be generated to meet particular performance goals.
Current approaches to FDIR include: a) monolithic processes, or b) object oriented frameworks and associated libraries. Both of these approaches offer limited flexibility, are difficult to maintain, are not easily scalable, usually do not fully exploit multithreading, and do not take full advantage of modern distributed event-driven architectures.